


Day 27: Straining

by marvel_onomus



Series: A month of whump 2020 [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, College Student Peter Parker, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Irondad, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, amow 2020, whumpmonth 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_onomus/pseuds/marvel_onomus
Summary: “Wanna talk about it, bud?”Peter shook his head but started talking anyway, his voice shaking despite his best efforts. “I just- MJ and I got into this fight and I- it was so stupid, but we both got mad and-“ Peter cut himself off, his voice breaking.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: A month of whump 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729459
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Day 27: Straining

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This was written for the month of whump challenge that can be found on my tumblr @marvel-ous-shitposts under the tags #whumpmonth 2020, and #amow 2020. I wrote them in April, and am posting them here now that they're all finished.

Tony knocked on the side of the open doorway once before walking in and sliding next to Peter where he sat on the bed, head in his hands. The kid hadn’t said a word since he’d slipped quietly into the lakehouse, asking Pepper if he could crash there for the night.  
“Wanna talk about it, bud?”  
Peter shook his head but started talking anyway, his voice shaking despite his best efforts. “I just- MJ and I got into this fight and I- it was so stupid, but we both got mad and-“ Peter cut himself off, his voice breaking.   
Tony nodded sympathetically, wrapping an arm around Peter’s shoulders. The kid leaned towards him, blinking back tears.   
“It’s not stupid, kid.”  
Despite his best efforts, tears started to slide down Peter’s cheeks. Tony held the kid steady as he shook with quiet sobs.   
“I was late to pick her up after patrol, and she was annoyed, and then- and it was so dumb but I blew up, and then I just left.” Peter’s breath hitched as he rambled, his words spilling out unsteadily. “I couldn’t go back to our apartment, but it was stupid, I shouldn’t have- what if that was it, what if she wants us to break up?”  
Tony shook his head, a familiar fondness rising in his chest as he softly ruffled the kid’s hair. He barely remembered what it was like to be Peter’s age, a twenty-year-old trying to figure everything out. But what he did remember, he didn’t miss.   
“It’ll be alright, Pete, you guys will figure it out. And I know the whole superhero gig can put a strain on any relationship, but if she’s the right person, you can work it out. Just give it a little time and space, yeah?”  
Peter nodded and they sat like that for a while, until Peter eventually calmed down enough to go to sleep. Tony smiled softly as he stepped out of the room.   
“Love you, kiddo. Things will look better in the morning.”

Sure enough, MJ called Peter the next day, and Tony and Pepper exchanged knowing smiles as they listened to the both of them tried to stumble out an apology at the same time. 


End file.
